You Choose What Gets To Happen
by DarknessShallRise
Summary: This story has all to do with you as you get to choose what will happen in the later chapters!and pls review and send messages to tell me how you want the story go.The 1st chap is short cause everything else is for you to choose. my 1st fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**New Students or Student?**

** Disclaimer: Me owning Gakuen Alice is like fish and pigs growing on trees!**

**Mikan POV:**

_"Oh, no! I woke up late again!!!" I screamed in my head. I quickly went to the toilet to have a quick bath and brushed my teeth. My hair was still wet so I had to blow dry it and tie it up really messy._**(note: Mikan is now a really beautiful girl with an angelic face and a really great body). **

**Normal POV:  
Mikan ran as fast as she could to class and reach there in about one minute. "Hi, Everyone!" she greeted and the class greeted her back. 'Hmm, so Mr.Narumi is in the room so I can't hug Hotaru yet sniffsniff how sad, oh well I can do it later I suppose' Mikan thought. "Okay, class we have two new students joining us today and that will be all!! Ja!" Mr. Narumi said before he left the class in a frilly pink Tutu as he twirl to the door and left, the class sweat dropped and wondering why were they curse to have a gay teacher like him. Then the classroom door opened and a really handsome boy (as handsome as Natsume) walked into the class.**

**All the girl's in the class except of cause Hotaru and Mikan drooled and had hearts in their eyes but Mikan did blush abit as she wondered who the guy is while Hotaru was taking pictures of him with the kitten. Some of the students were was the second new student while only one new student. The new student had silver eyes and dark brown hair.**

**His hair style was a bit like Natsume's but his facial features were nothing like Natsume's (just try to imagine a super hot guy with dark brown eyes and silver hair). He was nice and fit. He stood infront of the class with a cute fluffy white kitten with blue eyes and a cute pink coloured nose on his head. Everybody was wondering where was the other student was. All girls awed at the site. Ruka saw the cute kitten and went up to it as we all know Ruka love's animals.**

**"Hey, I'm Ruka and nice kitten is it yours?" Ruka asked. "No, she doesn't belong to anyone and hi my name is Takashi Kanaka". "Oh, I see so…is it ok if I hold her?" Ruka asked. "Umm…I'm not too sure about that she doesn't like to be held by strangers and other guys" Takashi said. "Don't worry I have the animal pheromone alice" Ruka told Takashi. "Umm…your alice won't work on her" Takashi warned. "Why?" Ruka asked. "Because I'm a human" somebody behind Takashi said and it was a girl about nearly five foot tall with layered dark brown hair her bangs swept to the side.( btw the cat turned into the girl)  
**

**She had red cherry lips which were nice and plump. She was slim with the right curves in the right places. She was a cup D with long slender legs. She was really beautiful and she had dark brown eyes. Hotaru had dollar signs in her eyes as she clicked away with her camera. "Hi, I'm Minayo Sokono" the girl greeted. All the guys in the class had hearts in their eyes and started drooling but of cause not Natsume and Ruka. Well Koko and Yuu blused hard. To be continued**

**Me: So how was it?**

**Mikan: Hmm…I wonder what will happen in the next chapter?**

**Me: It's a surprise!**

**Mikan: Yay! I love surprises! **

**Natsume: How stupid can all of you get this is one of the worst story I've ever read!**

**Me: Oi! Natsume!!!!You better be nice to us or the next chapter I'll make you molest a frog or worse a dead fish!!!**

**Natsume:………**

**Me: Good Natsume**

**Mikan: HAHA! Imagine Natsume molesting a frog HAH!**

**Natsume:……….**

**Yuu: Umm…Anyway please Review!**

**Me: Thx Yuu and if I manage to get more than 5 reviews I'll continue the story and I'm really sorry for the short chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsume Has A Crush On The New Student!?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
****  
****Me: I had only four reviews on the 1****st**** chap that's so sad!!! and I will continue anyway!!!!!!!  
**

**Natsume: Why do I have a crush on a guy?**

Me: What do you mean you stupid cat of cause not the guy the girl!

Natsume: Why me and why her?Me: If you want to know so badly go molest a sumo

Natsume: What the hell! I despise you…I'll burn you to a crisp…

Me: Oh, no, no, no….You don't want me to tell Mikan you stare at her breast from time to time

Mikan: Hi Guys! What's up with you Natsume?  


**Natsume: Turns 100 shades of red**

Yuu: Sweat drop anyway DarknessShallRise doesn't own Gakuen Alice. Read and Review! Enjoy!  


**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Hi, I'm Minayo Sokono" the girl greeted. All the guys in the class had hearts in their eyes and started drooling but of cause not Natsume and Ruka. Well Koko and Yuu blused hard. She caught Natsume's attention and Natsume caught hers. They both stared at each other for awhile as Takashi got jealous and stood infront of Minayo. "Yes, Taka-kun?" Minayo said as she looked up at him with innocent eyes. "What were you doing staring at him!?" he asked impatiently. "I was only looking if he was a good opponent" she said cutely and knowing Hotaru she saw this and started taking photos. "**_This will make a best seller_**" Hotaru thought with dollar signs in her eyes.**

"An opponent" The class thought. "Hmm…I wonder maybe Natsume likes her!!" Mikan said in her mind. "I got it!!" Mikan suddenly said as she sprang from the chair looking stupid as everyone stared at her and sweat dropped. "What's your Alice and what rank are you?" Sumire said. "Transformation, Invisibility and Resurrection, Rank special star" Minayo replied and the class oooo(ed?). "That's it!? How stupid! Just stay away from my Natsume" Sumire spat at her. "Who's Natsume" Minayo suddenly said with interest, still trying to ignore the boiling mad Takashi. "That guy over there" Sumire said as she pointed towards Natsume. "Hmm…Natsume eh" Minayo said with interested eyes. Natsume just glared at Minayo but Minayo just glared back.

Natsume's POV:

"Arghh what the hell is the hag saying my name again, she's so annoying" I thought. I put down my manga and glared at Sumire which she didn't notice. Then the new girl thought that I was glaring at her so she glared back.

**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Next Day:

Mikan woke up earlier than usual about 6:00. Since she woke up at 6, she decided to take a stroll around the academy. As she walked she sang:

shizuka ni tada mitsumeteta

**chiisaki mono nemuru kao**

**miken ni shiwa sukoshi dake yoseteru**

**kowai yume nara me o samashite**

**mizu ga kowakute shiri komi shiteta**

**ano natsu ga yomigaeru yo**

**senaka osarete wa yatto oyogeta**

**maru de kinou mitai desu**

**koe ga kikoeru**

**yukubeki michi yubisashite iru**

**sara sara nagaru kaze no naka de hitori**

**watashi utatte imasu**

**chiisaki mono sore wa watashi**

**watashi desu magire naku**

**kagami no naka kokorobososa dake ga**

**dare ni makenai ashita ni naru yo**

**soshite watashi wa osanai koro ni**

**sukoshizutsu modotte yuku**

**imi mo shirazu utau koi no uta o**

**hometekureta ano hi ni**

**sora o ao geba**

**michite kuru watashi no koe ga**

**sara sara nagaru kaze no naka de kimi mo**

**fuwari mai agare**

**koe ga kikoeru**

**yukubeki michi yubisashite iru**

**sara sara nagaru kaze no naka de hitori**

**watashi utatte imasu**

**taisetsu na mono wi sugusoba ni aru sono koto ni kidzuita**

**sora o ao geba**

**michite kuru watashi no koe ga**

**sara sara nagaru kaze no naka de kimi mo**

**fuwari mai agare**

**koe ga kikoeru**

**yukubeki michi yubisashite iru**

**sara sara nagaru kaze no naka de hitori**

**watashi utatte imasu**

Mikan didn't notice that there were people listening to her angelic voice as she sang. "Oi, what's with the screeching polka-dots?" Natsume said with a smirk. "Natsume you idiot I wasn't screeching" Mikan fought back. "Yup she wasn't at all screeching" Minayo said as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Tch, who asked you" Natsume said getting abit annoyed because Minayo had ruined his chance to tease polka-dots more. "And I thought the famous KuroNeko-Chan would be able to sense that I was here the entire time" Minayo sang teasingly. _"Damn! She's right I didn't notice her until she appeared behind Mikan! Tch, she's interesting__**"**_** Natsume thought.**

Then Minayo heard someone call her name. "Minayo! Minayo! Where are you?" Someone called. "There you are! I've been looking every where for you Mina-Chan" Takashi said as he appeared behind Natsume. Takashi glared at Natsume "What the hell is he doing here" **Takashi said cursing him. "Well, I was here first" Natsume said as he knew Takashi was getting really jealous. Takashi fumed at this "**_Arghh!! He'll Pay if he does anything to Minayo I'll kill him"_ **Takashi thought as he stared daggers into him.**

Knowing Natsume he wanted to annoy him more so he took Minayo's hand and kissed it. Mikan felt a pang in her heart when she saw Natsume kiss Minayo's hand. "Don't touch me!" Minayo said and slapped Natsume hard. Natsume just smirked at said "You know millions of girls would die for a kiss from me". "Well I'm not one of those girls who would die for a kiss from a freak like you!" Minayo said disgusted. _"She really is something_**" Natsume thought as he smirked.**

"Why don't we settle this with a fight" Minayo said with a smirk. "What a fight? Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Natsume replied with a smirk (wow there's a lot of smirking here in this chapter). "Oh so the all so famous KuroNeko-Chan's afraid to fight a girl and loose" Minayo teased. "Come on Minayo don't you remember the last time you fought" Takashi warned.

"Aww…come on that was an accident" Minayo whined. Takashi lifted a brow up "Oh sure it was an accident" he said with sarcasm. "What the hell are you talking about?" Natsume questioned. "Oh nothing just go fight her and see what happens" Takashi said smiling "Oh he'll pay dearly for what he has done" Takashi thought evilly.

"Tch, bring it on" Natsume replied. Mikan still not knowing want was happening she just stared blankly at what was going on. "Yay! I get to fight! So in three, two, one, zero" Minayo said as she jumped up high into the air and did a back flip, then landed gracefully on the ground. "Hmm…Not bad but still not good enough" Natsume said as he jumped high into the air preparing to kick her with force. Natsume headed right for her but Minayo grabbed his foot and swung him in the direction of a tree where Natsume manage to turn upside down, planting his hand in to the ground and pushed off the ground and landed swiftly on a tree branch.

"Hmm…You're not too bad yourself" Minayo complimented. "Well it's your turn to attack" Natsume replied smiling (HO MI GOODINESS NATSUME"S SMILLING). "Hmm…to be precise you still don't know my alice" Minayo smiled evilly (note: Natsume wasn't listening when Minayo said what her alices were. "Tch, which still doesn't mean I can get beaten by you". "Owell, if that's what you think" Minayo said. "Anyway my turn to attack rite?". "Yup" Natsume said with boredom in is voice. Okay, then" Minayo suddenly appeared behind Natsume in a flash. Natsume's eyes widen as Minayo blew softly in his ear.

It sent shivers down his back. "Oi! Stop flirting with him!!!!!!" Takashi shouted boiling mad. To Be Continued…….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: So how was it please tell me honestly what do you think about it.

Natsume: Ok Its Crap…Crappy title, Crappy Beginning Oh yeah its spectacular crap!

Me: Oh so you do want me to tell Mikan that you stare at her boobs?

Mikan: Huh? Stare at whose boobs??

Me: Oh nothing!

Koko: AHAHAHAHA!!!!!SO YOU REALLY DO STARE AT MI-

Me: (Whams Koko with a huge math Book)

Koko: NOOOOOOO!!!!!THE NUMBERS!!!IT HURTS!! IT HURTS!!NOOOOO!!!I'M MELTING!!!I'M MELTING!!!!

Me, Mikan, Natsume, Yuu: (sweat drop)

Yuu: (sigh) well thx for reading pls review!!!

Me: And sorry for the short chap!!!!

Koko: (on the floor drooling)


	3. Chapter 3

**Natsume Has A Crush On The New Student!?(Part 2)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
****  
****Me: Sorry I haven't been updating in a LONG time…. Mikan: Its Okay I know that the mob outside carrying torches, pitchforks and some other dangerous looking stuff will understand**

Me: o.O

Natsume: Hah! That's what you get for being a crappy writer

Me: sniff sniff

Natsume: ….(Shit she agreed with me)

Me: TT-TT

Mikan: Look what you've done you pervert!!!

Natsume: It was her fault!!!!  


**Yuu: Calm down people can't you see what state of depression she's in now?**

Mikan, Natsume: …

**Natsume: Who cares about that worthless-**

Me: twitch

Natsume: Crappy-  


**Me: twitch**

Natsume: Fat-

Me: THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU BLOODY TOOT YOUR JUST A TOOT PERVERT WITH NO LIFE WITH NO TOOT SO TOOT CAUSE YOUR JUST A TOOTTOOTTOOTTOO-

Anna, Nonoko: RESTRAIN HER!

Natsume: …

Mikan: Natsume? You there? Hello earth to Natsume!

Yuu: Wow. He's stunned

Me: ARGHH!!!!!LET GO OF ME DAMN IT!!!!!I'LL GET YOU NATSUME JUST YOU WAIT I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!!!!YOU TOOT

**Yuu: (sweat drop) Uh well….I guess on with the story! And DarknessShallRise does not own GA thank you!!!  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hmm…You're not too bad yourself" Minayo complimented. "Well it's your turn to attack" Natsume replied smiling (HO MI GOODINESS NATSUME"S SMILLING).

"Hmm…to be precise you still don't know my alice" Minayo smiled evilly (note: Natsume wasn't listening when Minayo said what her alices were.

"Tch, which still doesn't mean I can get beaten by you". "Owell, if that's what you think" Minayo said. "Anyway my turn to attack rite?".

"Yup" Natsume said with boredom in is voice. Okay, then" Minayo suddenly appeared behind Natsume in a flash.

Natsume's eyes widen as Minayo blew softly in his ear. It sent shivers down his back.

"Oi! Stop flirting with him!!!!!!" Takashi shouted boiling mad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey! I'm not flirting with him!" Minayo shouted back. "Oh sure your not" Takashi said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Anyway, it's your turn to attack Natsume" Minayo sang. "Huh? What?" Natsume said as he snapped out of surprise.

"It's your turn to attack" Minayo said with a completely bored tone. "But you didn't even attack!" Natsume snapped.

"Oh right I forgot" Minayo said as she kicked him off the tree brunch by surprised but Natsume manage to grab her foot and drag her with him.

Natsume fell on top of Takashi while Minayo fell on top of Natsume. "OW GET OFF ME!!!!" Takashi screamed.

"Don't ask me. Ask her to get off me!" Natsume shouted back. "Ow…I think I sprained my ankle" Minayo said in a soft sad tone.

"Mina-Chan are you ok?" Takashi said still trying to push Natsume off.

"Why don't you get off me first! Then worry about your stupid ankle" Natsume huffed angrily.

"Okay, okay I'll get off you" Minayo said as she slid down Natsume like a slide and landed on the ground with he left foot (she sprained her right).

"Finally" Natsume said as he sighed. "Okay now lets look at your ankle Takashi said in a gentle, soft, loving voice. "Does it hurt if I do this?" Takashi said as he pressed her ankle.

"Ow!!!!" Minayo shouted. "Hmm…doesn't look that bad" Takashi said. "Mikan! Mikan!" Minayo sang as she limp over to Mikan who was still staring blankly into space the WHOLE time.

"Huh? What happened?" Mikan asked. Natsume, Takashi and Minayo sweat dropped. "Err…Nothing we were just talking" Minayo told Mikan.

"Oh, Okay then ja ne!" Mikan yelled as she ran back to her room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Next Day:**

"Goodmorning class" Narumi said in a shrill girly voice (almost sounding like some ghost woman). The class then groaned.

"Uh…hehehe…well I just go now so no classes!" Narumi said as he did some Latin dance and danced right out of the class.

"WOOHOO!!!" The class shouted._"Hmm…I wonder if Minayo would go to central town with me"_Takashi thought as he sat in a crossed legged way with his hands behind his head and a pencil in his mouth looking hotter than usual.

"Hey lets ask the new guy if he wants to go with us to central town!!" a fan girl whispered to another fan girl.

_"I'm not going to let them take Takashi away from me!!!!"_thought Minayo as she listened to their conversation.

"Hey! Taka-kun! Would you like to go to central town with me?" Minayo asked in a seductive voice while leaning loser to him until her breast pressed softly on to his arm.

"Uh-umm…y-yea s-sure" Takashi replied as his whole face turned in to a million shades of red not really sure why Minayo was doing it but he liked it like hell.

_"Tch. So she does it seductive when she wants something eh…I bet she like seductive guys…Shit stop thinking these stupid things get a hold of yourself!" _Natsume thought as he scolded himself.****

"Natsume!! Do you want to go to central town with me?" Mikan asked Natsume in a cheerful tone. "And you and can come too Minayo and Takashi!" Mikan gestured.

"Yeah! Sure!" Minayo replied in the same position. "Whatever little girl" Natsume replied. "Hey! I'm not a little girl anymore! Got it!" Mikan huffed.

"Shut up before I change my mind!" Natsume shouted. "Fine!" Mikan said with a pout.

"Hey! You can come too Ruka! And you as well Hotaru!" Minayo said kindly. "Y-yeah I'd l-love to" Ruka replied shyly.

"Same here that way I'll get to test my improved version of the baka bazooka" Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Then its final it's a triple date!" Minayo said with excitement. "Huh? A date with who?" Mikan asked.

"You and Natsume, Ruka with Hotaru then Takashi and me!" Minayo said happily. "WHAT ME AND NATSUME!?!?!?" Mikan screamed.

"B-but I d-don't, I-I d-do I, I, I……" Ruka stammered blushing like mad. "Ah Who cares! I have a sixth sense that tells me who likes who and who doesn't like who…So lets just go to central town" Minayo sang.

"Fine, but I'm not going on a date with Natsume" Mikan replied.   
**  
****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Central town****:**

"Hey what's that over there?" Minayo asked curiously. "Oh, that's the fluff puff store!! Can we get some please?" Mikan pleaded.

"Why not? Let's go get some" Ruka said in a kind voice. "YAY!!" Mikan shouted as she jumped.

"Aww…its so crowded Mikan said in disappointment. "I'll help!" Minayo said as she changed into a wolf.

"Grr…" Minayo growled fiercely with saliva dripping from her sharp wolf teeth.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" the crowd screamed as they ran for their lives. Minayo changed back to human.

Ruka and the others twitched in fear as she looked like a rabid wolf gone mad. Takashi wasn't the least bit surprised.

"Shall we go get the fluff puffs?" Minayo said as she smiled. "Uh…sure" Ruka said a bit confused.

After they got they're fluff puffs, they started walking around central town till something caught sight of Minayo's eye.

Minayo suddenly did a back flip and landed on one of the store's roof. "Hey! I can see you're still pretty good. And my…aren't you beautiful?" a guy with blond hair, purple eyes with an amazingly handsome face, standing on the opposite side of her on another store roof. "Keita?" Minayo said blushing hard. _"Shit! why is he here damn it" _takashi said as he cursed. To Be Continued...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me: Hi! Its okay I have calmed down…So what did think of it? Umm…Is it okay if I rate it M in later chapters or not pls review to let me know…**

Yuu: Uhh…Dark-Chan I think you over did it abit as Natsume is in the hospital temporarily paralyzed…

Me: . I don't give a damn…

Yuu: (sweat drop)

Takashi: (whispers something to Darkness)

Me: Hmm…

Takashi: Well?

Me: Only if the readers allow it

Minayo: Huh? What does Taka-kun want?

Takashi: (turns a million shades of red)

Mikan: What's wrong with Takashi's face?

Minayo: Takashi what were you thinking? Was it something perverted?

Takashi: Nope! It was nothing really it wasn't ehehehe…

Minayo: right….

Me: and if you like this kind of format or way I typed the story pls tell me if its better or worse pls…

Yuu: Anyway pls review! Hoped you enjoyed it!!


End file.
